Gilgamesh (Fate Series)
|-|Gilgamesh= |-|"Full Power"= Summary Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ, Girugamesshu), also known as Archer '(アーチャー, Āchā), is the Archer-class Servant of Tokiomi Tohsaka in the Fourth Holy Grail War of ''Fate/Zero. He later forms a new contract with Kirei Kotomine that lasts ten years later into the time of the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least Low 7-B with Gate of Babylon, High 7-A with uncharged Ea | At least 5-A Name: Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, Archer Origin: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, Fate/Extra Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Servant/Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Dexterity, has the prototype form of almost every Noble Phantasm with each of them being powerful or outright broken magic weapons, can spam weapons to anywhere in sight or just hurl them telekinetically; resistance to magic (rank E or C, can be increased further by his armor and artifacts in Gate of Babylon), Soul Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation, supernatural luck to get rich quickly and never lose money in gamble, can turn into spirit form (Fate/Zero version only), resistance to Time Manipulation, minor resistance to Causality Manipulation, his armor grants resistance to petrification. | Amped stats and much higher resistance to mind attacks and soul attacks, resistance to Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Probability Manipulation, possibly resistance to Spatial Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Small City level (with Gate of Babylon), at least Small Island level with uncharged Ea (more than a match for Saber's full powered Excalibur, also destroyed Rider‘s reality marble); fully charged Ea is hyped to be a planetary threat (though this seems to be mostly due to its ability to cut through space/time/pierce Gaia’s reality marble) | At least Large Planet level (Easily above Kiara who can grow bigger than an Earth sized planet) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to the rest of the playable servants with their mythic formal wear) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Class TJ+ to Class EJ (Servants of his strength level can rend steel by just the pressure released from their strikes, higher than Archer who can deflect Caster's beams) | Class XKJ Durability: Building level, his armor is City level (Superior to Rider's Pegasus); immune to conventional weapons (Fate/Zero version only) | Large Planet level (can survive Kiara's Noble Phantasm) Stamina: Tireless as long as he has a supply of mana Range: At least several hundred meters with GoB, several to dozens of kilometers with Enuma Elish, potentially Planetary level with a fully charged Ea Standard Equipment: Gate of Babylon, Ea, Enkidu, Vimana Intelligence: Fairly knowledgeable and intelligent. Can think out smart strategies for battle to ensure his victory, has surprising understanding of magecraft and can see through every magic that Shirou was preparing against him, although he’s extremely arrogant and apparently has a short fuse. However, it should be noted that he does not know how to use every noble phantasm in his vault. Weaknesses: He makes even arrogant people look modest, and he doesn't actually know how to use a lot of the items in Gate of Babylon | He can only exist in the Mooncell Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure' (ゲート・オブ・バビロン: 王の財宝, Gēto obu Babiron: Ō no Zaihō.) is the golden key that connects to the "Golden Capital", the "King's Treasury" of Gilgamesh. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. Allowing for easy access to the items of the treasury, he is able to pick and utilize them as he pleases. The rank of the Noble Phantasm changes from "E~A++" due it reflecting ranks of the contents of the treasury. He can summon items directly into his hand, pull out weapons from directly behind him, or prepare numerous weapons in the air, loaded like bullets. Gilgamesh can send out as little as one or two weapons or enough at a single time that it becomes comparable a torrent of "gushing water" directed at the opponent. He will increase the amount depending on the situation, opening the Gate wider to reflect his anger or when forced to become more serious. He can prepare and launch dozens, hundreds, and even thousands if he is serious. Upon firing them, he can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing a large amount of destruction with each weapon that is comparable to something being blown up by an explosive blast. Any weapons or artifacts discharged by Gate of Babylon return to the vault after an indeterminate amount of time. Because he lacks proficiency with any of these weapons, Gilgamesh will typically only fire the weapons as projectiles; in several instances, Gilgamesh has removed and normally wielded weapons. By word of god, all weapons that any heroic spirit has is retroactively added to his vault, even if he shouldn't have them. '-Sword of Rupture, Ea' (乖離剣・エア, Kairi Ken - Ea) is the most powerful Noble Phantasm contained in the Gate of Babylon and the pinnacle of all those used by Servants. Unlike all of his other nameless weapons that were able to be passed on to other wielders over the course of history, it is a sword only Gilgamesh possesses, a completely unique existence that can only be possessed by him. It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. It is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a "sword", so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise. * Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth (エヌマ・エリシュ: 天地乖離す開闢の星, Enuma Erishu: Tenchi Kairisu Kaibyaku no Hoshi), signifies the overloaded state under which it releases its maximum output. While normally listed as the Noble Phantasm on in his status, Ea is the actual Noble Phantasm. Upon activation, the triblade segments of Ea gradually begin to rotate faster with each revolution, acting in concert with the movement of the Heavens. As they begin rotating rapidly, each creaking with weight and power equivalent to tectonic movement, they create a shrilling howl once Gilgamesh commands it to "wake up." Ea begins to swallow, compress, and accelerate wind pressure into a storm of wind and light. Emitting gaseous energy from the seams between the segments, the generated air pressure faults compressed and smashed against each other simulate spatial rends to create an artificial space-time dislocation that acts as a crushing torrent capable of pulverizing any opposition. The actual output of the attack equals or slightly surpasses than that of Excalibur, but the swirl of air behind it and the enormous amount of seething and overflowing magical energy within it are on an entirely different level beyond measurement. It is the only Anti-World Noble Phantasm. In Fate/Extra CCC, where he plants Ea in the ground, causing it to spin rapidly and instantly shatter the area where he is fighting. He is left standing far above the opponent with three enormous fields of force below him. Picking up Ea and lifting it above his head, the fields are directed at the opponent and begin to rotate, causing a space-time ripple that causes space itself to fluctuate. Calling out Enuma Elish and thrusting Ea downwards, the fields begin rotating to the point where they merge together, dwarfing the opponent as they crash down. '-Enkidu: Chains of Heaven' (エルキドゥ: 天の鎖, Ten no Kusari) is the Noble Phantasm most trusted by Gilgamesh, even more so than Ea, and the "greatest secret" stored in the Gate of Babylon, made it to bind the gods so they cannot escape, making it one of the few anti-divine weapons that holds the concept of "reigning over the gods." The strength and durability of the chain grows stronger with the target having higher divinity, but is no more than a tough chain to a target without divinity like Saber, Assassin, or Archer. Divine targets are completely held in place, allowing him to bind the "Bull of Heaven" that brought seven years of famine in Uruk. It does have some sort of limit, as even he is able to tell that the chain is not enough to completely bind the demi-god Heracles strengthened by Mad Enhancement. Gilgamesh is capable of taking out the entire length of chain from the Gate of Babylon to use in conjunction with Ea when he is serious about fighting, or he can simply summon part of it from the Gate. The chain can be summoned from anywhere the Gate of Babylon can reach, elongate and contract without any shown limit, and multiple individual sections can be summoned at one time. The blade on the front of the chain is capable of acting as a striking weapon when launched at a high speed, and he can summon a single length to wrap around an opponent so he can drag them towards him by pulling it. Once activating it as a Noble Phantasm, numerous segments instantly appear to wrap around the opponent in order to bind them for his projectiles. It is shown both descending from the sky and appearing directly from inside the Gate of Babylon. He generally binds the opponent'Personal Skillss weapon, limbs, shoulders, neck, and abdomen, rendering them completely immobile. Personal Skills '-Charisma' (カリスマ, Karisuma): is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. '-Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. '-Golden Rule' (黄金律, Ōgon-Ritsu) Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Among these figures, Gilgamesh stands alone at the zenith of opulence, for he has at his disposal enough riches to purchase whatever he may need in any era of summoning. Key: Fate/Stay night or Fate/Zero | Fate/Extra CCC with Mythic Formal Wear (Mooncell only)/Gilgamesh's original form as a Heroic Spirit Every weapon in the Gate of Babylon has some enchantment or effect. Also, he can't use Gae Bolg: Piercing Death Thorn Others Notable Victories: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Ichigo's Profile Vergil (Devil May Cry) Vergil's Profile Ares (God of War) Ares's Profile Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Erza's Profile Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile Notable Losses: Fiamma of the Right (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Fiamma's Profile Note: This was F/SN, F/Z Gilgamesh Overlord Laharl (Disgaea) Overlord Laharl's Porfile Doomsday (DC Comics) Doomsday's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Fate/Zero Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Demigods Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Probability Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Kings